1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control systems and methods and, particularly, to a control system and a method for controlling display of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
For improving efficiency of an injection molding machine, working time of the injection molding machine's operations often need to be adjusted. Normally, a plurality of operations in last work cycle should be analyzed as a whole before adjustment to generate an adjustment standard. However, most existing methods only control injection molding machines to display work time of a current operation, but do not provide work time of other operations for users to analyze the plurality of operations as a whole, which is inconvenient for users, and reduces efficiency of the injection molding machines.